


True Nature

by RelienaRed



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Dark Eddie Brock, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Masturbation, Other, Porn With Plot, Self Cannibalsim, They both are Switches, Vore, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: The problem with having an alien in Eddie's head that craves human meat means that sometimes he does too.This is mostly vore. You've been warned.





	True Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Me six months ago: oh I could never write smut. It'd be so embarrassing.  
> Me now: hey y'all wanna read about Eddie eating a person??
> 
> Shout to rampage_rays for helping with this.

It started out innocent enough.  Small things that Eddie didn't really notice. He started eating meat rare. All of it. Even the things you shouldn't eat rare, like chicken. Watching the blood pool in his plate did something to him. It reminded him of late nights, patrolling, hunting. Waiting for the right target. Hoping that some horrible person was out doing horrible things so that they could horrible things to them.

At first he hated it. Venom had to threaten to eat his organs before he’d take them out. Sulking around the streets like some type of starving predator. Even when Venom took control, he’d close his eyes and pretend he was somewhere doing something normal. Venom would eat their fill and they would scraper home, wash the blood off and go to bed.

It was a dark routine but at least it was a routine.

The first time, it was an accident. At least, Eddie told himself it was an accident. He wasn’t thinking about it that was for sure. He had just unlocked his door, fumbling with his keys due to his blood soaked hands. That, in itself was odd, most of the time Venom kept Eddie from getting dirty. Eddie didn’t question it too much because the symbiote was buzzing with happiness and if Eddie being covered in blood made them happy, then so be it.

He got the door open and put all his weight against the door to close it. Almost panting, he went to move his hair off his forehead but stopped because the wet sheen of blood on his hands caught his attention.  He didn’t exactly want blood in his hair. After looking himself over he found that his clothes were also covered and he mentally cursed Venom for being so fucking messy. Venom said nothing but a ripple of amusement went through them.

A normal person would have washed their hands. A normal person would have wiped their hands on their jeans.

But Eddie wasn’t normal and something in his stupid brain decided that the best course of action was to stick his fingers in his mouth to clean them.

It was still warm and tasted like iron on Eddie’s tongue. It really should have been disgusting. But Eddie had almost his entire hand in his mouth. Eyes rolled back and moaning, he moved his tongue faster. Almost finger fucking his own mouth trying to get the rest of the blood off. He switched to other hand and was seriously considering groping his own crotch when Venom’s low laugh was heard in his head.

 **Enjoying yourself, Eddie?** It was an amused, mocking tone but it was enough for Eddie’s eyes to pop open and the full realization of what he was doing, what he almost did hit him. He ripped his hand out of his mouth and tried hard not to gag at the thought of what he had just done.

“Why in the hell did you let us do that?” Eddie hissed while washing his hands.

**You liked it. Who are we to stop you?**

Eddie grumbled something about Venom being a bastard. Clearly this was their doing, no way on his own would Eddie lick human blood off his hands. That was just a line he was _not_ going to cross. It had to be Venom’s doing. The symbiote was fucking with him again. That would explain the hard on he had as well.

Venom didn’t respond to the accusations but they knew better. They knew Eddie better than Eddie did.

Eddie’s thoughts started drifting even more after that.  He kept trying to blame Venom, but how much was Venom really at fault? The longer he was with Venom, the more the symbiotes desires mixed with his own. It was getting more difficult to tell who wanted what. It was terrifying.

Venom no longer had to threaten Eddie to take them out. Often times, Eddie would suggest it. What else was their to do on a Friday night? It wasn’t that weird. Lots of couples went on dates. It was normal for couples to go out to eat together. It just so happened that Venom ate people. But if Eddie ignored that one, tiny, little fact then it was normal.

 **Eddie, may we ask you something?** Venom asked lightly one night.

“Never stopped you before,” Eddie muttered back. He had his hands shoved deep into this coat pocket. Trying to ignore the gnawing craving in the back of his mind that might be his but it might not be.

**You enjoy this, do you not?**

Eddie exhaled roughly. He really didn’t want to talk about this.

“I mean, its something we have to do, right?” he looked around nervously, really wishing that Venom would change the subject.

He had no such luck.

**We love you Eddie but its very clear when you are full of absolute shit.**

Of course he couldn’t lie to Venom. He wasn’t sure why he even tried to in the first place.

 **We could share with you Eddie, if you so wished.** The symbiote was purring in his ear and filling Eddie’s head with dark thoughts that he had to admit he didn’t hate the idea of.

“I’m good,” it came out as a squeaky noise. Something you might hear from a mouse if you choked it.

**Suit yourself, but you can’t lie to us.**

Thankfully, Venom dropped the subject

But as the months past it got worse. Venom was no help. Teaseing and tormenting, constantly tempting Eddie. Even though Eddie hated it, hated the feeling. The memory of sucking the blood of his fingers was still fresh in his mind and he’d be damned if he didn’t want to do it again. He couldn’t even blame Venom anymore because now he knew they shared the same desires. The same thoughts of gorging themselves then fucking each other into a drunken like stooper.

He always thought Venom would be the one to snap. That maybe one day, Venom would lose their mind and just tear someone apart no matter what Eddie said. But Eddie was wrong, deeply wrong.

He wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe it the way that scumbag tossed the woman to the ground that set him off. Maybe it was the pent-up bloodlust that had built up inside him. He didn’t know and didn’t want to.  Something in his brain just _broke_ like glass and Venom didn’t even get a chance to lunge at the guy.

They did, however, use a tendril and shove the woman out into the empty street so that she didn’t see Eddie attack the man and sink his very human teeth into the guy’s skin.

“Venom, would you please shut this guy the fuck up?” Eddie said through a mouthful of flesh.

 **We’d be delighted to.** Instead of fully covering Eddie, they took over his mouth. Leading him their sharp teeth and extended jaw so the human could easily rip the man’s head off.

Why in the hell hadn’t he done this sooner?

He didn’t question how he was doing this. Eddie had read somewhere that humans did possess the ability to rip flesh from bone. But it wasn’t possible that all the bone snapping was his doing.  

It was so much better than he expected. The sheer power racing through his veins and the flesh slipping down his throat. This time he was shamelessly licking the blood off him, off Venom, off the fucking pavement. It was a raw, primal urge. It felt like being heat. No matter what he did, no matter how much he shoved into their mouth it was not going to be enough. The alley was covered in blood and god knows what else. Panting and still shaking from the sudden burst of power, Eddie crawled backward only to catch his breath.

**We knew you’d come around Eddie.**

“If I’d,” he swallowed thickly, enjoying the sensation of the blood on his tongue. “If I’d known it was gonna be like this, I would have done this a long time ago.”  

Another bolt of hunger snapped through him. It was strong enough to arch his back and rip a cry from his lips.

“Fuck, is that from you?” Eddie managed to ask.

**We are one know Eddie, we share the same feelings, the same instincts, the same urges.**

Eddie didn’t ask anymore questions. Frantically, he ripped his hands into the man’s chest, splitting apart his sternum and shoving anything he found into his mouth.

Everything in Eddie’s mind was ripping apart. Two black tendrils had formed hands that were wildly moving under Eddie’s clothes. Sharp claws were tearing ribbons of flesh off his back and he almost choked on the mouthful he had. A greedy tongue whipped over the side of his face before forcing itself past Eddie’s lips. He sucked eagerly on it, dropping the chunk of meat in his hand in favor of pulling Venom closer to him.

Venom’s tongue down his throat was hot and tasted like sin. Eddie was definitely going to hell for all of this but if Venom was the devil he more than happily burn.

 **What do you taste like Eddie?**  Venom’s voice growled in his head. With a trembling hand, Eddie pulled his arm out of his shirt, exposing part of his chest.

“Come find out,” he invited.

The symbiote hadn’t expected Eddie to take them up on that offer. They took their tongue back and looked Eddie over with questioning eyes.

Their host was beautiful like this. Mouth open and eyes begging for more. There was a certain predatory glem about Eddie that they had never seen before. It was enticing.

“I said,” Eddie growled. Venom was only half way formed, just an upper torso but Eddie grabbed them roughly by the shoulder and got face to face to with them. His teeth were stained red when he spoke. “Come find out.”

Venom didn’t need to be told twice. They wanted more than anything to make Eddie happy. Anything at all for their love.  They bit deeply into Eddie’s shoulder, ripping some of his skin with their razor teeth

Eddie moaned the sound echoing off the walls.The human part of his brain was screaming at him to get away. He fought a little under Venom’s hold until he collapsed onto the pavement.  He ended up breaking both the button and zipper on his jeans in an attempt to get his pants off. Eddie shoved his boxers down the best the he could but it was difficult with the human part of his brain screaming “Pain! Pain! Run!”

He was painfully hard and cried out in relief when he wrapped his hand around his cock. His hand was still slick with blood and he was hyper aware of the corpse that they had just torn apart. His stomach felt stretched from it and he was uncomfortably full.

Before he could even move his hand it was tossed aside. Venom let go and Eddie made a pitiful sound. With their clawed hand they grabbed Eddie’s cock and different kind of jolt went through him. Those claws were so sharp, so dangerous and holding his cock was really the only place Eddie wanted them. Venom’s other hand was shoved into Eddie’s mouth.

**This was what you wanted wasn’t it? To taste our victims on our hands?**

Eddie couldn’t talk. All of his focus was on the way Venom was moving their hand over his cock. A strange combination of both too fast and too slow. It was perfect and not enough. He was pretty sure the blood on Venom’s hands was his. It tasted better than their victim’s and Eddie was starting to understand why symbiotes ate their host.

**Do you like the way you taste Eddie?**

The question alone was almost enough to get him off. He bucked his hips faster into Venom’s massive hand. Mentally pleading with the symbiote to grant him release. His shoulder was burning from the bite and it was only adding to his arousal. The primal power surging through him had him almost screaming.

Venom took their hand out of Eddie’s mouth and buried it in his hair. Forcing Eddie upright and locking his eyes with Venom's. Both of them a disgusting, drooling, bloody mess.

**Say it, Eddie. Out loud.**

Eddie let out a sobbing breath. “I like the way I taste,” it was a degrading statement that made what was left of Eddie’s pride melt away.  Venom smiled at him, please with their host’s humiliation. They didn’t bother to move Eddie’s shirt. Instead favoring to rip through fabric with their teeth. Tearing into the muscle on Eddie’s other shoulder.

They did something to Eddie. He wasn’t sure what or how but he could feel Venom’s rush of power as their teeth ripped into him. He could taste it, feel his own blood in his mouth. It was ecstasy. He tasted so fucking good, like a messed up cherry cocktail, that he honestly couldn’t believe that Venom hadn’t completely devoured him before now.  Venom let go of his hair and snuck their claws into the Eddie’s thigh.

It was too much and Eddie saw nothing but red as he came completely undone. Everything was amplified by the pain. When his muscles jolted from his orgasm it hurt. Everything fucking hurt. Even his mind seemed to be in pain from the conflicting sensations. This should not be getting him off. He should not be convulsing, back arched and toes curling over it. But he was and there was no going back now.

Eddie had no idea how long he laid there.  He was frozen, questioning his own humanity and wondering if he even was human anymore.

 **Are you alright Eddie?** Venom asked softly.  Eddie reeked like blood, guts and his own cum but Venom didn't seem to mind.

“Yes, I'm okay. What was that exactly?” Eddie rubbed his eyes.

**That, was what happens when we give into our nature.**

“We are going to have to do that again.”

 


End file.
